The present invention relates to the detection and identification of analytes using a portable sensing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable handheld electronic nose (e-nose) device.
An electronic nose is an instrument used to detect vapors or chemical analytes in gases, solutions, and solids. In certain instances, the electronic nose is used to simulate a mammalian olfactory system. In general, an electronic nose is a system having an array of sensors that are used in conjunction with pattern-recognition algorithms. Using the combination of chemical sensors, which produce a fingerprint of the vapor or gas, the recognition algorithms can identify and/or quantify the analytes of interest. The electronic nose is thus capable of recognizing unknown chemical analytes, odors, and vapors.
In practice, an electronic nose is presented with a substance such as an odor or vapor, and the sensor converts the input of the substance into a response, such as an electrical response. The response is then compared to known responses that have been stored previously. By comparing the unique chemical signature of an unknown substance to “signatures” of known substances, the unknown analyte can be determined. A variety of sensors can be used in electronic noses that respond to various classes of gases and odors.
A wide variety of commercial applications are available for electronic noses including, but not limited to, environmental toxicology and remediation, biomedicine, such as microorganism classification or detection, material quality control, food and agricultural products monitoring, heavy industrial manufacturing, ambient air monitoring, worker protection, emissions control, and product quality testing. Many of these applications require a portable device because they are located in the field or because they have an inaccessible location for larger laboratory models. Conventionally, most of the electronic noses have been large cumbersome laboratory models incapable of being used in the field and pilot plant applications. If available, a portable or handheld device would provide the portability required for pilot plant and field locations. Unfortunately, the portable chemical detectors that have been developed thus far have many limitations that have kept them from being widely accepted.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,594, which issued to Neel et al., discloses a portable volatile organic monitoring system designed for use in detecting fugitive emissions. The device includes a bar code reader for inventorying the emission site. The device contains a single sensor responsive to ionized gas, however the device only detects the amount (i.e., concentration) of the volatile compound. The device is incapable of identifying the volatile organic compound. Thus, the device is merely a vapor amount logger and not a portable electronic nose. As such, the user is required to know the identity of the vapor being quantitated or this information must be stored elsewhere.
Another example of a portable device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,348 issued to Stetter. Although this portable device is more sophisticated than the previous example, it still has many limitations. In this instance, the device is capable of identifying a gas or vapor, but the applications are quite limited because of sensor architectural limitations. The sensors making up the array are permanently fixed, and thus, the number and variety of analytes and gases that the device is capable of identifying is quite small. Moreover, because the analyte or vapor being identified interacts with each sensor of the array in a different amount, the reproducibility and stability of the device is quite limited. These limitations effect the device's accuracy in identifying unknowns.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for an electronic nose that is portable and, in certain instances, handheld. Moreover, a device is needed that is useful in a broad variety of applications and can respond accurately to a broad variety of gases, analytes, and fluids. A vapor-sensing device is needed that is very versatile, stable, and meets the needs of a wide range of industries and users. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.